Supermen and Superwomen
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Superheros and Supervillians, let's be honest you know about at least ones. Jump into the world of the Alliances of the Superheros and Supervillians. Episode 9: Iceage
1. Episode 1: The Origins

**_Stories pop into my mind like this! Basically this is what happens when I watch Powerpuff girls because I'm sometimes a little kid. So basically the girls are Superheros and the boys are supervillains cause I'm just creative like that! This story is basically like them going on adventures, sort of like a show more than a story. You'll see._**

* * *

Episode 1: The origins

* * *

There is a new generation of Superheros. Now these aren't your men in tight clothes fighting some sort of hopeless villian. These are the best of the best joining forces and oh yeah they're girls.

This isn't some sort of Powerpuff girls story or Totally Spies. These girls are pretty badass and can fight for themselves. They can all fly and lift heavy things. When I say lift heavy things I don't mean like body builders who are like "I pick things up, I put them down," or doing a million pushups a day. Anyway each of them have really special things about them.

The leader of this little group is Nina. Her power is she can read minds. It's good for when people are keeping secrets. Her weakness would be she's a hopeless romantic. She is known for falling head over heels and not being able to stop herself.

Next in rank would be KT. Her special power is she can blend into her surroundings, not invisible that's someone else power. She's like the groups little spy. Her weakness is that she cares too much of those around her.

Patricia has the invisibility power. The difference between blending and invisibility is that blending means you are like a chameleon that can change colors while invisibility is you are transparent. Her weakness is she doesn't have the best sens of direction, in a general and metaphorical way.

Amber is a shapeshifter. She can take any form of a person. If she wanted to be Lady Gaga or Ariana Grande or Katy Perry or even a man then should could be in a second. Her weakness is her apperance everything must be perfect on her body.

Joy has the power of mimicry, it's very rare. Normally it is considered a super villain power. Basically if you have something special about you then she can do it the exact same way, maybe even better. It comes in handy when you're taking a test and are sitting next to the smartest person in the class. Her weakness though is she strives too hard ro be perfect.

Mara has the power of healing and immunity. It's not like herbs and natural shit, this is with her hands she can make you instantly feel better. She herself instantly heals. Her weakness is that she tries to help too much and ends up draining herself out. The only time she can be taken down is when she heals too much.

Willow has the power of Atmokinesis. If your like "what?" then let me explain. Atmokinesis is the ability to control weather. She can make it go from a sunny day to have lightning strike down.

The name of this group are the Lotus girls because its a flower that can live in even the toughest conditions.

* * *

In all Superhero story there are in fact Supervillans. These aren't fat, old, uglypeople like most Supervillians seem to be. I mean that's a stereotype for example there's Venom from Spiderman who's ugly then Ursula from the Little Mermaid who's fat, old, and ugly so she is extra evil. Anyway I'm off task these Supervillians are boys and very young and attractive ones at that. They have the similar thing that the girls have which is they can all fly and have super strength.

The leader of this group is Eddie. The evilest of them all, he's pretty loyal to his friends though. He has the power of speed and super human endurance. Pain is nonexistent to him. I can't tell you his weakness though, that would take away the girls struggle.

Second in command is Fabian. He has the power to transport. He can be from one place to another place in seconds.

Jerome is pretty devious, he has the ability of mind control. You have very little control when you're around him.

Alfie can walk through solid objects. Basically just walking through walls. In a super villain way that's good for escaping enemies.

Mick has the ability to talk to animals. Sounds like a good thing right? Well he uses it to make animals to attack people so no it's not a good thing.

These boys don't have a name but it's obvious that they are a group.

* * *

I am your narrator, just call me A or your majestically highness of awesomeness and beauty! Or A, ya know whichever. I shall tell the stories of these Super kids! Pour story starts here...

* * *

**_Hola lovelies! So tell me if you like! Like foreal comment, I really like_ _this idea and if it's hated I will be sad. :,(_**


	2. Episode 2: Control Freak

**_Hi people people! So first thanks for reading and now comment reviews. Oh well actually before I respond I want to answer the questions about if there will be couples, well I haven't fully decided but probably._**

**_Goldrush101: Thanks and I will continue._**

**_Charmaine2012: Probably will._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yeah buddy and maybe, probably. _**

**_Guest 4: Thanks Hun and maybe there will be couples._**

**_Dapennylane: Well thank you._**

**_Guest 3: Thank you and I have updated!_**

**_Guest 2: New update yay! Maybe there will be couples._**

**_Guest: Thank you I try being creative._**

**_Directionerxnsibunaxpeddie1085: Probably will be but you just have to wait and see._**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: Thanks._**

**_Story time!_**

* * *

_Episode 2: Control Freak_

* * *

Nina Martin parked her car in front of a rather old looking house. She got out of her car and walked to the house. A pad lock suddenly appeared on the door. She looked around and put it a secret code. The door swung open making her smile.

The house on the inside didn't match the outside. The inside was modern and filled with technology. "Victoria Beckham" came down the stairs and smiled at Nina. Nina sighed.

"Amber for the millionth time you can't shapeshift to be Victoria Beckham just because you like her, it's called identity theft. It's not very superheroess," Nina said. "Victoria Beckham" pouted and transformed into herself.

"Fine," The shapeshifter said.

"Where are the girls?" Nina asked.

"Still charging. Speaking of charging, you missed yours last night! What if we have to battle?" Amber said crossing her arms.

Charging in a superhero way is odd. They don't plug into a wall or anything but they do have something to strengthen their power. When Superheros obtain their power they are granted an item to make their powers be harder to drain. The item each person gets though is secret so it won't be stolen. To charge they have to be completely still, undisturbed.

"I had a date, and I'm still charged from yesturday," Nina said walking through the house. Amber sighed and trailed after her. The two of them walked into a control room. Joy and KT were already there.

"Hi," KT said. Joy stayed silent and drank her coffee.

"Morning Joyful," Amber said.

"I'm only up because KT made me," Joy grumbled.

"I'm trying to see if they are doing anything," KT said.

"You could wake Willow." Joy said.

"She charges longer, you know that," KT said.

"Ladies, what's been happening?" Nina cut the two off.

"Nothing," Joy sighed.

"Joy, you can sleep or train I'll stay with KT," Nina said.

"Bye," Joy said quickly before leaving. Nina sat in the head chair and looked at the screen.

"What's your game now boys?" Nina said quietly.

"Your brother has been dormat," KT said. Nina tensed. Her brother. Her evil brother.

"We don't speak of him. The traitor," Nina said.

"Technically to your family you're the traitor," Amber said. Nina sighed knowing it was true.

Nina came from a family of Supervillians. Her mother was one of the best then turned her father. Nina and her twin brother were taught evil, except Nina didn't want to be. When her and her brother did their first official act of villiancy, she turned on him and did the right thing. From there she was banned from her mother and brothers eyes and started being good. To her, her mother and brother were nothing but criminals who deserved punishment.

* * *

_In the boys lair-_

The 5 villains sat in a metal room, plotting. Eddie sat in the largest seat and groaned. He hadn't messed with the girls in a little while.

"I'm getting bored. What can we do?" Eddie asked sitting up straighter.

"We could trap the world in a force field," Alfie said.

"And do what? Oh surrender to us or you will never have to face the suns killer UV rays again?" Eddie said annoyed.

"Mind reading?" Fabian suggested.

"Better," Eddie said.

"Mind control," Jerome said. Eddie turned to him.

"You already do that," Mick said to Jerome. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"We drain your powers and put them into a machine," Eddie said.

"Well, I don't want my powers drained. I was hinting we make a machine without my powers," Jerome said.

"This is perfect, they won't have any control of themselves," Eddie said ignoring what Jerome just said. "Go to the draining room," Eddie said. Jerome grimaced and walked away.

"So we put the girls under mind control or the world?" Alfie asked.

"World, then turn them against the girls," Eddie explained. The guys nodded as Eddie smirked. They won't know what hit them.

* * *

_In the girls lair-_

All the girls were awake and charged. They were training their skills. Nina was practicing her mind reading. She figured that everyone was still tired and that Amber wanted new shoes. She sighed and practiced flying.

KT was walking around the house just blending into random objects. She even blended into Mara.

Patricia was appearing and dissapering around the training room. She practiced trying to stay quiet as she was invisible.

Amber was turning into people, animals and bugs. For the moment she was Sarah Hyland twirling her hair.

Willow was making mini tornadoes, rainbows and storm clouds. She smiled as she made a small sunshine.

Mara didn't have anyone to heal so she was working on her super strength. She was throwing medicine balls.

Suddenly the girls phones started going off. They all stopped and looked at them. A news update of something happening.

"They're back," Willow said.

"Let's go," Nina said. The girls quickly changed clothes. It's not like they have special outfits but they really shouldn't go fight evil in workout clothes.

"Amber why are you wearing heels?" KT asked.

"Because we can fly so walking isn't important, besides they're boots," Amber said. The girls all got into the air and started flying.

* * *

_With the Supervillians-_

The guys were in their lair, except Jerome. Since his powers were drained he was recharging.

"Why can't we start now?" Eddie asked Fabian.

"It takes time for it to load," Fabian explained as he started the mind control machine.

"Let's hurry before they get here!" Eddie said.

"Patience is a virtue," Fabian said. Eddie rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"If my sister gets here then I swear it's all on your heads," He said getting angry.

"Don't want me here?" A females voice said. The boys quickly turned to see Nina standing there.

"Hello, baby sister," Eddie said.

"Twins," Nina said.

"I matured faster than you," Eddie said walking closer to her.

"Oh really?" Nina asked.

"Really," Eddie said getting in his sisters face. Nina had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hate to interrupt but I have it ready," Fabian said. Eddie quickly grabbed Nina and she shoved him into the wall. Eddie got up and laughed a little.

"Its four against one," He said.

"Not exactly," A voice spoke. Patricia and Joy appeared from thin air, KT moved from the table she was blended into, Amber turned from a fly into herself and Willow came from her hiding spot.

"We need more people don't you think, boys?" Eddie said.

"Give it up, slimeball," Patricia said.

"I'm hurt you call me that, Trixie," Eddie said. Patricia rolled her eyes and swung a punch at him. Eddie quickly ducked and tacked her to the ground. She quickly turned invisible, making Eddie curse. "I can feel you," He continued.

"Disable the machine," Nina instructed as Eddie was distracted. Fabian quickly transported grabbing Nina. She quickly got into his thoughts. She smirked as she knew his next move. When he went to pull her she kicked his feet.

Alfie had Willow on his hands. She was trying to hit him but failing. He kept becoming transparent as she threw things.

"Alfie," A guys voice said. He turned and saw Jerome.

"Dude, why are you up?" Alfie asked. Jerome smirked and quickly punched his gut. Alfie cowered down and looked up. He saw Jerome quickly turned into a smirking Amber. She bent down to him.

"Shapeshifting is the best," She whispered in his ear.

While all of this was happening Mara went to go find Jerome. He was the only one not in battle. She probably wouldn't fight him because technically he wasn't being evil. She sighed. Where was he?

Fighting was still going on with everyone else. Mick was very strongly protecting the mind control machine. Nina and Alfie were in combat. KT and Eddie were in combat. Patricia and Fabian were in combat. That left Willow, Joy and Amber with Mick.

Patricia and Fabians fight was intresting. They were both constantly dissapearing and reappearing since they have some sort of similar powers.

Joy was trying to use Micks power as her own but it wasn't working. He was just standing and hitting which she can do too so it didn't help. Mick tried to kick Amber but she quickly changed into a butterfly.

"Get back here!" He snapped as she flew up into the air vents. She then changed into a rabbit and bounced around the vents. She was trying to find a way to get to the controls. She found an opening then changed into a ant.

Below she could see Willow trying to use weather elements to her advantage but Mick was just moving too fast and hitting her. Amber crawled down the wall and got to the machine. At the same time the door flew open. Some people walked in that looked in a trance.

"Minions!" Eddie said. The hypnotized people approached the girls.

"Don't hurt them!" Nina instructed as she saw them preparing to fight.

"What are we supposed to do?" Patricia asked.

"Just be calm, they're being forced into this," Nina said. Slowly the people came towards the girls except for Mara and Amber. Amber waited and watched her friends struggle a little before she tugged on the plug in her tiny ant body. _This will take forever_ she thought. She quickly changed into her rabbit again and bounced in the plug taking it out.

Slowly the machines slowed down then came to a halt. She bounced on the plug scratching it up so it would be hard. The humans slowed down then took a moment to look around. The boys quickly escaped leaving the girls to explain. Amber smiled to herself. She did it.

* * *

_That is it for this episode! Review and wait for the next episode! A/Your majestically highness of awesomeness and beauty is out! Deuces!_

* * *

**_You like maybe? Lol review and follow and read! Bye you guys!_**


	3. Episode 3: Power Down

**_Hi! It's a two part episode! Whoo!_**

**_Guest: Can do!_**

**_Dapennylane: Thank you lovey!_**

**_Directionerxsibunaxpeddie1085: Woow_**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: You'll see ;)_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yup twins! _**

**_Guest: Thanks and it's next time lol!_**

**_FNRutterHoa: Hi and thanks_**

**_Krystal loves sick puppies: Updated!_**

**_Guest: Updated and thanks_**

**_Guest: Thanks and tada update!_**

* * *

_Episode 3: Power Down_

* * *

It's nightime in our Superheros lair. All of the girls are locked away in their rooms scheduled for charging. Patricia put in her headphones then opened up a small box that contained her special charging item. She grew red then let out a yell. She quickly turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked as she rushed in.

"My energy source is missing!" Patricia screeched.

"What is it?" Joy asked. Patricia glared at her friend.

"You know it's forbidden to tell but someone has it and I want it back!" Patricia snapped.

"Listen just go to sleep, I'll explain to Nina," Joy said. Patricia sighed and nodded. Hopefully it would be quiet.

* * *

Eddie fingered the item. Her item. He smirked widely, he had taken one of his sisters members item. His phone rang and he smiled.

"Ninny," He said.

"Where is it?" Nina asked. She was getting completely annoyed with her brother.

"Where's what?" Eddie asked innocently.

"You know what," Nina said.

"No idea, but I must go now," He said handing up. On the other side of the phone Nina grumbled to herself. She didn't have time for this. She left her bedroom and went up to the main room. She hit a button which set of alarms in all the girls rooms.

In seconds they all came rushing in.

"We're going with Patricia to get her item," Nina said.

"But it's 9 and I have a date with my tv," Amber whined. Nina gave her a look adn she pouted.

"It should be easy, since Patricia knows what it looks like," KT said. Nina nodded. The girls went outside and flew to the supervillian lair. Amber squealed and everyone looked.

"I'm okay! I just hit a tree!" Amber cried. Willow laughed and helped her get back up. Nina charged on ahead of everyone. She was sick of these guys just messing with them. She could never get them arrested either, all they would do is break out.

The girls landed on the top of the villain lair.

"Will they be here?" Joy asked.

"They don't live here, so no. It's probably hidden here though," Mara said.

Suddenly the roof concaved. The girls screamed and they fell. It was so sudden they couldn't react. They hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

"What the hell?" Patricia screamed.

"You would think they could afford good building from the banks they've robbed," Joy said brushing herself off.

"Does anyone else hear a buzzing?" Willow asked. Everyone got quiet and listened. It was intact a buzzing.

"Hello girls," A voice boomed. Eddies face appeared on the walls, ceiling and floor like on a video monitor. Amber squealed.

"So much slimeball," Patricia muttered.

"What Eddie?" Nina snapped.

"You're my prisoners! Be happy!" Eddie said.

"Just let us out and give us Patricias whatever! How did you even known which one was right?" Nina asked.

"I knew what it was because I'm an evil genius, duh!" Eddie said.

"I don't know if I would use genius," Nina said.

"Anyway you're stuck here without food until your powers are drained. That should take all of 5 house so goodnight," Eddie said. The lights shut off and the girls collapsed to the floor. Eddie had turned on a drainer that he had in the room, just to speed up the process.

* * *

The next morning Willow woke up first. She sighed and tried to make a mini sun like she always does in the morning. Nothing. She panicked and tried again. If she couldn't even make her mini sun then that meant she couldn't fight at all. She flipped out and screamed. The lights flipped on and the girls sat up as if on command.

"My powers are gone!" Willow screamed.

"I guess my brother followed through with his threat," Nina said.

"I feel like it's my fault that I couldn't keep track of my enery source," Patricia said.

"No, it's-" KT started.

Eddie flashed into the room with the other villains.

"We are going to have a little talk one on one with some of you," Eddie said. Eddie used his super speed and clutched Patricia in his arms. She squirmed but to no avail. He did have super strength.

* * *

Eddie smiled at Patricia. She was tied to a chair in an all white room. Well more like handcuffed.

"Let me go," She exclaimed.

"I just thought we could talk," Eddie said sitting in a chair across from her. "So how are you?"

"Been better," Patricia spat. This idiot was asking her how she was?

"You're spunky you know," He said.

"So I've been told," She said.

"You're also pretty," He said. Eddie did intact have some sort of an intrest in her. If he was her new girlfriend then maybe his sister would leave him alone. Or maybe he could turn her evil and they could be a supervillian couple like his parents. It didn't really matter to him as long as he got her and his sister was out of the picture.

"I'm what?" Patricia asked.

"Pretty, like the ocean," Eddie said. Patricia scoffed and leaned back in her chair more. Well as much as she could, her limbs were bound down. "Just give me a chance," He said.

"To what?" Patricia asked.

"Let me take you on a date," He said.

"Um you're evil and I'm not," She said.

"Good and evil don't play a part in love beautiful," He said. She couldn't help but blush. "If you agree then I will give you your power source back, it'd just be a resturaunt date,"

"Just once, and fine," She said. Eddie smiled, not an evil one a good one.

* * *

"This is torture!" Nina cried. Fabian had her handing from the Celine with her hands tied above her head.

"The definition of torture is if there is blood shed, but no blood here," Fabian said as he stood in front of her.

"Let me down now!" Nina said.

"Bosses orders," Fabian said. Nina groaned and sighed. How was she going to get out of this one powerless?

* * *

Will our heros escape? Will there be romance? Will Patricia enjoy her date? So many questions! But alas it's time to go. A (also known as Your majestically highness of awesomeness and beauty) is out. Until next time!

* * *

**_Hello! Ne chapter up! Since everyone wanted couples I'll get sort of coupelly! Comment any ideas you think our Supervillians should have as evil schemes. And peace!_**


	4. Episode 4: Date Night

_Episode 4: Date Night_

* * *

Patricia prepared for her date in the girls house. When she agreed the girls were released.

"I can't believe your doing this," Joy said to her.

"I have no choice," Patricia said.

"We could just steal your power back," Joy said.

"Because that happened _so_ well last time," Patricia said. Joy pouted and left. Patricia put on jeans, a black blouse with gold buttons, boots, and a bag. "I'm leaving!" Patricia called as she went through the front door. It was now or never.

* * *

Eddie waited at the resturaunt for his date. He had a crush on her for a little while. He could imagine her being an evil kickass villain. He already thought she was kickass but if she used it for evil then he could only imagine what he could do. Patricia walked up to him looking pretty unhappy.

"You're late," Eddie said.

"Sorry," Patricia said sounding unapologetic.

"Shall we go in?" Eddie asked.

"Fine," Patricia said. She didn't want to be here, it wasn't her choice. Eddie opened the door and she rolled her eyes. "Your evil. Quit the nice act," She said as she sat. Eddie sat across from her.

"I'm a good guy I just do bad things," He said taking a menu.

"You're not a very good villain," She said flatly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"We foil your plot every time and the stuff you do is pretty old news. If I was evil I would be more focused on taking over the world instead of just your sister and her friends but that's just me," Patricia said.

"Not last time," Eddie said annoyed.

"True, we didn't escape but you let us go," She said. Eddie shook his head and just stared at her. He noticed how she scrunched up her nose when she was annoyed and how her green eyes analyzed everything. "Take a picture," She said.

"What?" Eddie asked dumbstruck. Patricia sighed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," She said.

"I prefer real things than pictures," He said. She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her water. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

At the girls home Nina and Joy were nervous wrecks. Nina didn't want anything to happen to one of her best girls and Joy didn't want anything to happen to her best friend.

"She's a big girl," KT said flipping through a magazine.

"He's an evil boy," Joy said in the same tone.

"You have to let her grow up. She's not going to be single forever," KT said.

"Wel, she should be," Joy pouted.

"Nina, you'll run a hole in the floor from pacing," KT said. Nina ignored her and kept walking.

"KT's probably right she's fine," Joy said.

* * *

Patricia within the fifty minutes of her date Eddie had surprisingly gotten on her good side.

"I have a present," Eddie said.

"On the first date?" Patricia asked.

"Close your eyes," He said.

"No," She said. Eddie laughed and gave her a box, Patricia opened it up and smiled. It was a gold ear cuff in the shape of a dragon **_(AN: A ear cuff looks sort of like an earring for your whole ear and you don't need a piercing for it). _**She smiled and put it on.

"So?" He asked.

"Its really pretty," She said. "Maybe you aren't do bad,"

" Great. Does that mean you would go on another date?" He said.

"Yeah, I would," She said.

"Great, I bought two movie tickets for tomorrow," He said. She scoffed.

"You're such a cocky asshole," She said. Eddie grinned.

"I'm your cocky asshole," He said. She shook her head but smiled. He slipped something into her pocket. "I owe you this," He said. It was the source of her power.

* * *

"A what?" Amber snapped when talking to Patricia.

"I have another date," Patricia said.

"That's a bad idea," Nina advised.

"I'm a big girl I know how to fight," Patricia said.

"Still not a good idea," Nina muttered.

* * *

The next day the girls except for Patricia were practicing their skills. Patricia was still sleeping, she isn't too much of a morning person. A red light started flashing from the roof.

"We've been breeched," Willow said. The girls, minus Patricia ran through the house looking for the person. They found the villains they were looking for.

"Morning girls," Eddie said cockily.

"Why are you here?" Nina asked, tensely.

"Yeah why are you?" Patricia asked coming into the room.

"Just visiting, don't want me?" Eddie asked. As much as he did like Patricia it was his job to interfere with her goodness.

"Out," Patricia said.

"Make me," Eddie said getting into her face.

"If they kiss I'm going to totes throw up," Amber said to Willow.

"I think it's rather cute," Willow said.

"He's evil though," Amber said.

"Shh, just watch," Mara said.

Eddie and Patricia were having a staredown. Eddie tried to grab her wrist and she pushed him away. That's when the fighting started.

Nina dove at Fabian. She didn't like him and he didn't like her. Fabian went into the air and she followed. Nina threw a kick at him. Fabian grabbed her foot and shoved her. Nina flew backwards and hit the wall.

Amber was confusing Alfie on the ground. He went to grab her arm and she turned into a spider. He went to squish her and she turned into a snake. It was hard to keep up with.

Patricia and Eddie were fighting like monsters. Patricia punched Eddie in the chest. Eddie knocked her to the ground. When she stood up she held up her hands in defeat. When he walked closer she kicked him...in his no-no square. He cowered down and took a deep breath. Patricia had super strength and was wearing boots, so it hurt even with his extreme amount of super endurance.

"Give up yet?" Patricia taunted.

"Yeah," Eddie basically squeaked.

"See you tonight," Patricia said winking. He nodded and stood up. She literally knocked the wind out of him.

* * *

_Will this Patricia and Eddie relationship last? Will Patricia turn evil? Will Eddie get his no-no square to feel better? Stay tuned and find out!_

* * *

**_So you like, dislike? Give me your opinion and tell your friends! Um about the no-no square thing I just finit calling it that hilarious because today a girl at school got yelled at for saying balls so she said no-no square. Oh and tell me if you think Patricia should turn evil because I got mixed reviews about that. Also I'll probably be updating twice a week at the least._**

* * *

**_Guest: Updatedddd! _**

**_Guest: Thanks and I dunno yet she might not be._**

**_Guest: Oh they will fight well with some twist._**

**_Charmaine2012: Thanks and yes it probably will be._**

**_Guest: Updated!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thank you I love Peddie too._**

**_Directionerxnsibunaxpeddie: Did you like the date?_**

**_Guest: I have a plan (mwahahaha)._**

**_Dapennylane: I know it was short :( but at least you liked it! And thanks._**

**_Guest: Updated, thanks and aww you think I'm talented._**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: You'll have to wait and see._**

* * *

**_Lastly I'm getting a baby in life skills class! Which names do you like best since I'm indecisive._**

**_Lacey Daniella_**

**_Aailyah (idk middle name)_**

**_India Shay_**


	5. Episode 5: Fighting Time

**_Hey darlings! New chapter time but first thanks so much for your support I really appreciate it! Hugs for everyone lol! Oh and do you like my story cover because I have this new app that helps me put captions on pictures and it's awesome because it looks professional!_**

**_Dapennylane: 5 times the better!_**

**_Lovemeforwhoiam: Maybe, maybe not probably will make evil though but still not sure._**

**_XxAquamangoxx: Yes it makes sense lol and Patricia is very patricia I guess you could say lol._**

**_Pure-black-wings: They are perfecto! And thanks hope you enjoy!_**

**_K drama queen: See if you try it then you'll like it! Evil would be fun, idk still debating._**

**_Perfectlyimperfect7: I was think a little bit of Jara or Jeroy._**

**_Guest: Thanks_**

**_Golferbabe: Thanks darling! His no-no square!_**

**_FNRutterHoa: It does, don't worry. And I just understood your username now wow I'm kind of spacey._**

**_Guest: I liked that part too _**

**_Charmaine2012: Idk if she's evil or not yet, still debating, and I like the fabina idea._**

**_Directionerxnsibunaxpeddie1085: That was what I was thinking if she did go team evil. _**

**_DesiredHOA01: Love it! And thanks for the input_**

**_Guest: Thanks_**

**_Julia: Yes it is but I think it's what they'd do._**

**_Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Thanks and good ideas, I really like the villain one._**

**_Ally: Yes they are sexy ;) and good idea._**

_Episode 5: Fighting time_

* * *

Patricia stormed into the house completely pissed off. She slammed the door and let out a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"He is going down! The asshole," Patricia spat. Nina couldn't help but secretly smile. She honestly couldn't stand the thought of Patricia and Eddie together.

* * *

"I'm done with her!" Eddie yelled entering his house.

"I told you dating a good girl was bad," Fabian said.

"You were right," Eddie said before slamming the door to his room. He took out his phone and called Patricia.

"They fall for it?" Patricia asked.

"Clueless," Eddie said.

"Good. See you in two nights," Patricia said.

Eddie and Patricia were no idiots. They knew that if they openly dated then things would get worse. They agreed that they would fight in public and act lovey in private. Just made things easier in general.

* * *

Joy and Patricia were out getting coffee. They sat at a cafe outside. Everyone and a while people came over asking for autographs and pictures because after all they were super heros so that made them super awesome.

"Amber still wants outfits, she said its a signature like the Powerpuff girls," Joy said.

"It takes too much time to change," Patricia said.

"Yeah, we don't have super speed like the stupid Eddie does," Joy said laughing.

"He is pretty stupid," Patricia said sipping her latte.

"Oh my god, Patricia look!" Joy said pointing. A large object cast a shadow, sort of like a UFO.

"Aliens?" Patricia asked.

"It's probably them again, let's call everyone," Joy said getting out her phone. Quickly everyone else flew over to the cafe.

The UFO was odd. It wasn't doing anything except making it really dark and making noise.

"Let's go," Willow said happily, as always. "Squee!"

"Squee?" KT asked.

"It's Eep! Not Squee," Amber said. "Let's get it right people!"

"People to save here! Can we get back on task?" Nina said.

"Right," KT said. Nina shook her head and took off to the sky. The girls landed on the roof.

"How do we get in?" Mara asked over the noise of the UFO.

"A latch," Nina said using her mind reading powers. Someone inside was thinking about the latch. Joy opened it and went down first. It was sort of like a slide. The 'slide' ended in a garbage shoot. The girls flew up to the opening and squeezed through.

"I smell like gross," Amber said as they got out.

"I'll go find, Eddie. I want revenge," Patricia said. Nina nodded.

"He's in the room at the end of the hall," Nina said using her powers again. Patricia took off. "I have unfinished business with Fabian, the rest of you can fight whoever," Nina said taking off.

* * *

Nina found Fabian in a bathroom. He quickly covered himself.

"Heard of knocking?" He asked.

"What is this thing?" Nina asked.

"Its a secret," Fabian said. Nina rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like playing games.

"Get it out of the sky now," Nina demanded. Fabian zipped his pants and crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one in charge, go bother Eddie," Fabian said.

"Well you're the brains," Nina said.

"Aww you think I'm smart,"

"Not like that, moron,"

"You just called me the brains!"

"Whatever," Fabian walked closer to her, looking menacing. Nina kept a strong face. Fabian bit his lip before tickling her. Nina let out a squeal and tried to push him off. He started laughing.

"I wouldn't have hurt you that bad, but your face was priceless," Fabian said. Nina punched his arm.

"Asshole," She muttered, with a small smile. He smiled back and helped her up. "You didn't wash your hands,"

"Well if I'm diseased then so are you," He said.

* * *

Patricia used her super strength to open the door to where Eddie was. She shut the door and quickly walked around.

"Hi Patricia. Ya know technically we aren't doing anything wrong," Eddie said. She jumped into his arms, he laughed and caught her. She kissed Eddie then got down.

"Fighting time," Patricia said.

Eddie threw Patricia into a wall. She grunted. Patricia couldn't believe he would throw her that hard. After all they were dating.

Patricia and Eddie did have a deal though. Work came before love. If they had to beat each other up or capture the other then they would. They did have friends depending on them and who were they to let them down.

"That hurts!" Patricia said. Eddie laughed loudly. Patricia turned invisible. He was gonna get it now. Eddie kept laughing then noticed she wasn't around. He frowned.

"You know this isn't fair! You're all invisible and I'm not!" Eddie said. Patricia quietly laughed to herself. She snuck over and kicked his back. Eddie winced and tried to hit her but she was already gone.

Patricia slapped Eddie across the face then retreated. Eddie sighed, he knew he was in for a pretty good beating.

* * *

_Looks like trouble for our new super couple! Will they maintain a secret relationship and their super duties? Will the girls find out what the boys UFO does? See ya next time! A/Your majestically highness of awesomeness and beauty is out!_

* * *

**_Imperfection is beauty, Madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring- Marilyn Monroe_**


	6. Episode 6: Scarlett Fever

**_Hey loves! I'm going to try and updated at least another time this weekend because I probably can't updated for two weeks because I have testing in those next two weeks. I have my fake baby who's name is Aailyah. She woke me up twice just because she wanted to be rocked. She's sleep now but I'm so tired. Anyway thanks for the support you guys are pretty damn amazing and I appreciate it a lot._**

**_Guest: Thanks you!_**

**_Mryant123: Well in this chapter she finds out a different way._**

**_Winxjaderamsey (x3!): I try and have good ideas! Thanks. And peddie is badass._**

**_XxAquaMangoXx: Thank you! You love peddie like me!_**

**_Pure-black-wings: Thanks and Marilyn Monroe was amazing at quotes lol that sounded stupid but whatever._**

**_Guest: Fabina=Fun!_**

**_Lovemeforwhoiam: I thinked (not a word) as fast as I could! Lol and thanks._**

**_Kdramaqueen: Thanks. Bathroom was fun Fabina. Thanks about the peddie and I love the quote a lot too!_**

**_Guest: Thanks and wish granted!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thanks and maybe she will._**

**_DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: Me too!_**

* * *

_Episode 6: Scarlett Fever_

* * *

To sum up the fighting on the UFO, Eddie got his ass whopped. Fabian pinned Nina to the ground. Amber made Alfie run into the pole she transformed into. Joy mimicked Jerome's mind control power and they had a brain battle. Mara was trying to give everyone energy. Willow was keeping Mick in control by blasting wind at him.

"Ow," Eddie winced as he laid down on his bed.

"Quit moping," A voice called. Patricia materialized in the room with her arms crossed.

"What?" Eddie whined adjusting ice on his leg. She had knocked him on the ground too many times. She was the only person to find his weakness. If he was out of control of a situation then his powers were basically useless. She kept catching him by surprise.

"Just came to say hey," Patricia said sitting on the bed. He looked up at her then pulled her closer. She kissed his head and snuggled into his arms. Eddie smiled and shut his eyes.

Fabian went to go check on his leader. After all he had gotten beat up pretty bad. Fabian also felt bad because he knew Eddie liked this girl even though a relationship between them wouldn't work unless she turned evil. Fabian knocked on the door to Eddie's bedroom.

"Mate, come on," Fabian called. Eddie and Patricia tensed. Patricia held a finger to her lips then turned invisible.

"Come in," Eddie called. Fabian entered and looked around. He raised his eyebrows when he saw half of Eddie's bed had a floating blanket and he wasn't holding it.

"What's all that?" Fabian asked pointing to the floating blanket. Eddie waved at the floating blanket feeling Patricia invisible hair. He 'accidently' slapped her face and she floated up towards the ceiling. The blanket fell and invisible Patricia levitated above the bed.

"I think I'm getting a new power," Eddie lied uneasily. Fabian nodded.

"Need anything?" Fabian asked.

"No fine," Eddie said quickly. Fabian nodded then left. He knew something was up. Fabian was no idiot. If his friend was going to keep secrets then he was going to find out what it was and he knew exactly how.

* * *

Nina sighed as her phone rang. She grabbed it off her desk and picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Listen-" Fabian started.

"What do _you_ want?" Nina asked.

"Something's going on with Eddie," He said.

"And?" Nina asked bored. She didn't have time for her brothers problems. She had problems of her own.

"I think it has something to do with your precious Patricia," He practically sneered. Fabian was sure that would catch her attention.

"What about her?" Nina asked, her curiousity peaked.

"I think they're dating," Fabian said finally. Silence followed after that. "I knew you would be intrested," He said.

"You think they're dating?" Nina asked slowly.

"What I just said," Fabian said.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well we need proof first then we work from that," He said.

"Alright fine," She said. Fabian and Nina talked over the phone about what they planned to do.

* * *

The next day Eddie was feeling better. He went to go get breakfast and thought of a way to bother his girlfriend, well take over the world. The two things tended to overlap his mind. He pulled up his Macbook and googled "Evil schemes". He grunted as nothing good came up.

"God, originality," He muttered shutting his laptop. The best idea he saw was to try and kill the girls but he didn't want to kill his girlfriend. He shrugged. Might as well do a pointless scheme, he figured.

Fabian walked into the kitchen looking tired. He looked at Eddie.

"Morning," Fabian said.

"How about we try and move all of the water on earth to here," Eddie said snapping his fingers. Fabian raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds really stupid," Fabian honestly said.

"I don't feel like thinking today," Eddie said whining. Fabian rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple.

"Find, I'll be the smart one. Why don't you try and kidnap your little girlfriend," Fabian said.

"What?" Eddie questioned.

"Just kidding, unless you have something to tell me," Fabian said raising his eyebrows.

"Let's turn the girls evil," Eddie said ignoring Fabian.

"Evil?" Fabian asked.

"Yep evil," Eddie said.

"Alright, I'll go make something," Fabian said.

* * *

The guys snuck into the girls house. Alfie slipped into Ambers room, Mick was to take Mara and Willow, Jerome was to take Willow, Fabian to take Nina and Eddie to take Patricia.

The plan was to sneak in, tie them up and force an injection in their head. The injection would change their mental patterns into the opposite of them.

Before they could get in Eddie stopped them.

"What?" Jerome demanded.

"How about we test it on one of them first," Eddie said.

"Which one?" Jerome asked.

"Patricia," Eddie said.

"Why?" Mick asked.

"Just put her in there to stir up trouble," Eddie said.

"Fine," Jerome muttered.

* * *

Eddie slipped into his girlfriends room. She had in headphones and didn't notice him. Eddie wrapped a hand tightly around her mouth. She looked up and rolled her eyes. She was shocked when he plunged the injection into her skull. He released and she collapsed on the ground groaning.

"What d-did you do?" She stuttered holding her body.

"We can be together now," He promised, slinging her over his shoulder. She went limp and lolled her head back.

Eddie was starting to panic. He wasn't really sure that she was supposed to be so out of it. He started to think maybe he should have tested it on someone else. He went outside where the guys were and then they flew to their lair.

Eddie carried her into the room where he had held the girls before. Her powers would be gone until she was truly evil or not mad at him. Honestly whichever came first.

"She'll wake up soon," Jerome said tying Patricia to a table.

"She's not a test monkey," Eddie said.

"Why do you even care?" Jerome questioned.

"Nevermind," Eddie said sitting next to Patricia.

In Patricia's mind things were going crazy. Her mind was fighting out what was right and what was wrong. If she wanted to be evil or if she didn't want to be evil. It was scaring Patricia. She used to be evil just none of her friends or boyfriends knew. They knew of the villian they just didn't know it was her. She didn't want to turn back into her anymore.

"Oh Patricia we worked so well together," The evil villainesses voice cooed in Patricis head.

"No," Patricias conscious screamed back. The villainess finally took over. All of good thoughts were replaced with hatred and on the outside she was changing.

Her body was glowing getting hotter and hotter. The guys were very shocked. She was swirling in a tornado of light and fire. Her new self stepped out of the tornado.

"S-she is her?" Jerome stuttered. Eddie just stared.

His girlfriend had just turned into one of the most evil people to ever live. Her eyes were a swirl of black, and he knew if they changed colors then they would be in for trouble.

"Thank you for awakening me. I have no idea why I wanted to be good. I feel so much more powerful," Patricia said. She levitated in the air and started to spin around very fast. She lifted her arms and then ice flew from them. Alfie ducked almost getting hit.

"Something a little less dangerous please!" Mick called.

"Dangerous is fun! But I'll change the fire," Patricia said slowing down. She lifted her arm and a very large gun appeared.

If you haven't figured out what evil Patricia does then I'll explain. Evil Patricia thrives off destruction. She can make things appear out of thin air to help her, she can also still dissapear like Patricia. Most people remember her for her kiss, when she's angry the kiss will burn your skin. She had control of the world almost.

Patricia lost control when she was fighting her now superhero friends. Willow knocked her out of the sky. When Patricia fell out of the sky she lost her evil essence. Willow flew down to see and found a 'hopeless' girl aka Patricia.

Willow didn't exactly make the connection that the girl was the evil villain she just knocked out of the sky in the same direction. Willow being as goodhearted as she is decided to take Patricia home. Patricia was greatful for that and vowed she was a good girl from then on.

"We just woke up, Scarlett," Eddie muttered.

"The best villain ever," Alfie continued.

"Murderer of most of her enemies," Jerome said impressed.

"Master of disguise," Mick said.

"Scarlett kiss," Jerome said.

"Good job, Eddie! Look what you did!" Fabian said. Patricia walked over.

"Don't blame him. But now you're my partners in crime. Any objections?" Patricia said in her seductive Scarlett voice. Her eyes flared red.

A mutter of "No," "I'm good," "You scare me," and "You're so sexy," were heard. The sexy comment was from Jerome and got a smack from Eddie. Patricia laughed and leaned next to Eddies's ear.

"I know you liked good Patricia but evil Patricia is better. Do as I say and I'll let you and good Patricia have your special moments together," Evil Patricia promised. He looked into her eyes. He could see good Patricia in evil Patricia's eyes staring out.

"Why is she trapped back there?" Eddie asked.

"She's my prisoner. You treason against me and that section of my personality will be gone. Got it cutie?" Patricia said.

"Yes Scarlett," Eddie answered.

"Good," Patricia said. "Time to start my reign of terror," She grinned evilly, eyes red again.

* * *

_Oh no, Evil Patricia! Even worse she's Scarlett, the most wanted villain in the world. Will her cover be blown to her friends? Will Eddie like Scarlett or Patricia better? Will the girls save their friend or will they finally trap Scarlett and be bigger heros! Stay tuned and find out!_

* * *

_**Evil Patricia. I wasn't going to make her evil but then I came up with a backstory and persona! So Scarlett's here! Good Patricia is there too, well you'll see what happens. Love you guys!**_


	7. Episode 7: Personality Disorder

**_Hey. I know I said I probably wouldn't update for two weeks because of testing but that didn't happen because I write when I'm stressed. Tomorrow I take my math test so wish me luck. Anyway I know last chapter wasn't fully clear but here's what happened. Scarlett is Patricia's alter ego. When the villains injected Patricia with the chemicals, it made all of Patricia's evil come out. The plan backfired partly and made Scarlett her own person while Patricia's personality and looks was hidden from the outside putting Scarlett in control. I hope that clears it up a little. Also I'm very flattered that I've seen so many stories that have like the characters like in this story as Villians and Heros so thank you for that it makes me feel like you guys enjoy it. Thanks for support and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as before!_**

**_Guest: Thank you, I like Scarlett, and I'm glad you're happy._**

**_Guest: Maybe so.._**

**_DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: I hope my explination above explained. _**

**_K drama queen: I like evil too and backstory is fun._**

**_XxAquaMangoxX: I try and keep things cool! Lol._**

**_Dapennylane: Thank you, you're fantastic. Well yea I updated anyway, lol I don't really stick to plans. _**

**_Guest: You'll see_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Lol, she's just so evil you have to love her!_**

**_Pure-black-wings: Thank you and I'm glad you love._**

* * *

_Episode 7: Personality disorder_

* * *

The guys decided they needed a meeting to talk about their newly made supervillian, mega supervillian.

"I think she'll be a good partner," Jerome said.

"She doesn't do partnerships, she works alone," Fabian said. Fabian being the brainiac he was knew all about, Scarlett. He knew she would stab you in the back as soon as she got what she wanted.

"Isn't she like married or something?" Mick asked.

"Patricia isn't married," Eddie said holding himself from growling.

"No, Scarlett," Mick said.

"Aren't they the same person?" Alfie asked.

"Not exactly, one of them is the real her and one is a fake personality she created to escape. I'm not exactly sure which came first though," Fabian said.

"So one isn't real?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, one is what she uses when she wants to be different. I feel like Scarlett is the real her though," Fabian said.

Eddie almost pouted. He liked good Patricia. When he turned her evil he didn't expect her to turn into Scarlett, temporary dictator of the world. Fabian was partially living though. He knew which personality was really her, and it was Patricia not Scarlett. He could tell Scarlett was someone forced upon her but he did like getting arise out of Eddie,

The guys had put her into a room, where Scarlett was practicing. She was playing with her powers. Eddie sighed internally. He wanted Patricia not Scarlett. She looked up from her room up at the guys.

"I need more power," She said.

"How to you plan to get the power?" Jerome asked. Scarlett smirked.

"You'll see," She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were stressed out. Patricia had been gone for a day without a trace and it was freaky.

"Just use your mind reading stuff!" Joy exclaimed to Nina.

"I can't even find Patricia's mind," Nina said exasperated. "It's like her essence dissapeared,"

"Ugh I bet they took her again!" Joy said.

"Probably not, they-" KT started then alarms went off. KT swiped herqwrist and a holographic computer screen came up.

"Robbery at a laboratory," Willow said. Nina clenched her fist.

"I don't have time for this," Nina muttered before swiping a hand through the screen. KT sighed at her distraught leader and pulled up the screen again.

"Is that Scarlett?" Amber asked.

"Who?" Willow said.

"The villain chick, we fought once," Joy asked.

"She isn't some villain chick, she's my nemesis," Nina said annoyed.

"I thought that was your brother," Amber said.

"No, I met her when I was still evil and she was a backstabber," Nina said. "But anyway she can't be back. She dissapeared," Nina said.

"Well she's back," KT said. Nina stared at the firey redhead caught on the surveillance tape, looking as bad ass as ever.

"Let's just go get her," Joy said.

"Alright," Nina said. Quickly the girls flew to the crime scene.

* * *

Scarlett had taken charge of the guys basically. They were standing guard while she took what she wanted. Patricia on the other hand was messing with her.

Scarlett and Patricia are the same person, but don't agree. Scarlett was created when Patricia wanted to be different. Scarlett just took over a whole seperate personality, and now with the guys "evil formula" she's her own person just in Patricia's body. Scarlett doesn't look like Patricia either. Scarlett's hair is curly fiery red, she is curvier, her skin is tanner and she herself alludes sex appeal.

Patricia is trapped inside if Scarlett's overbearing personality, like a prisoner forced to watch her horrific actions.

Scarlett made a face at the lasers guarding what she wanted to get to. She quickly got on her hands then did a flip into the middle of the lasers. She ducked, jumped and flipped over the lasers. She brushed herself off on the other side and faced a large vault. She opened it with the flick of her wrist and entered. Vial's of chemicals were sitting around the room.

"New powers here I come," Scarlett said.

"Nooo!" Patricia screamed. Scarlett rolled her eyes then snatched the vial's, putting them in her boot. Metal bars came down so she was trapped. She scoffed and went to touch it about to break it. She hissed as she felt it was covered in acid. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

The Superheros had made it to the crime scene. They walked through the hallways before being knocked down. The villains minus Scarlett had knocked them down.

"Get off of me!" Nina snapped at Fabian. He grinned and grabbed her wrist forcing him in control.

"No," Fabian said.

"Where is she?" Nina snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fabian said. The girls were in similar positions to Nina's. Red lights started to blare with sirens. When Fabian looked up, Nina shoved him off then flew away. She found Scarlett trapped in a box. She slammed the vault door shut then walked up to Scarlett.

"Long time no see," Scarlett said.

"Give me the vial," Nina said.

"Not a chance," Scarlett said. She hissed again as she leaned to close to the bars.

"If you don't return them I will be forced to take you in," Nina said.

"Come on, Nina. Why don't you fight me like a big girl?" Scarlett said teasingly. Nina let up the bars not wanting to back down from, Scarlett.

Scarlett quickly kicked her in the chest sending her flying into the wall. Nina hit with a thud and stood. She flew at Scarlett. Scarlett ducked then lifted her arm. She send up a beam where she had control of Nina.

"Let me go!" Nina screamed. Scarlett grabbed a random vial that was placed around the room.

"Ooh, let's make the goody-two shoes evil," Scarlett said with an evil tone.

"Let me down now, Scar," Nina said. Scarlett three the vial in Nina's face then let her down. The chemicals seeped into her skin. She had a similar reaction to Patricia turning into Scarlett.

As Patricia saw this through Scarletts eyes she had to stop it. Scarlett tried to hold her back but Patricia came through.

"Nina no!" Patricia screamed. Nina looked up.

"Y-you're Scarlett?" Nina asked shakily.

"She took me over! Please save me!" Patricia screamed before Scarlett took back over the body.

"Night night, Ninny," Scarlett said before kicking Nina's head, knocking her out.

* * *

_Scarlett is very evil! Will the boys be her partners in crime? Will the chemicals turn Nina evil? Stay tuned and find out!_

* * *

**_Evilsh Nina wasn't a plan but it was suggested like twice so yeah people apparently really like evil characters, but I understand that because I like it too. Opinions appreciated and I love you guys so much. I have never gotten so many reviews, favorites, views, alerts in so few chapters so I'm very thankful._**


	8. Episode 8: Bye Nina, Hello Pandora

_Episode 8: Bye Nina, Hello Pandora_

* * *

When Nina hit the ground unconscious, Scarlett took control back. She snarled at the host in her brain.

"Weak," Scarlett muttered annoyed. She looked at Nina on the ground. She looked fine, the kick hadn't wounded her. "Let's see if she can hold up to her mothers standards,"

Nina and Eddie's mother was basically Pre-Scarlett. She took over the world easily wanting her children to follow in her footsteps, but she was taken out of power sent to a maximum prison in magic resistant chains. Nina had continued to be evil until Scarlett came along and took the spots for the new Villaness.

Eddie came into the vault worried. He looked and saw the dents in the wall, how heated Scarlett was and his sister on the ground. Even though she was a goody goody he still did have a heart for her.

"Whoa," Eddie said.

"Let's go," Scarlett said shoving Nina into Eddie's arms.

"Um," Eddie said.

"She's got poison penetrating her brain making her evil, when she wakes up we must train her now lets go," Scarlett said stomping away. Eddie grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"You promised I would get to see Patricia," He said. She rolled her ruby red eyes.

"When we get home, I will put the enhancers into my body then you can spend time with the weakling," She said throwing his hand away then walking off. Eddie sighed and went to see where the girls and his guys were still fighting. KT froze when she saw Nina and was knocked off her feet.

"Any more fighting and he'll hurt her," Scarlett warned. The girls stopped. "Now get out before we change our minds," Scarlett said. The girls reluctantly flew away.

* * *

"What did they do to Nina?" Amber wailed as the girls arrived at the lair.

"If we don't find her and Patricia then we're done for," Joy said.

"I know, ugh lets call it a night," KT said. The girls all went into their bedrooms to charge, worried sick about their kidnapped friend and leader.

* * *

Scarlett secluded herself into a spare room looking at the vile's. She took a red and drank it. She felt a burning sensation then pressed her fingers to a wall. Her finger tips burned a hole straight through. That was a good potion. Next she took a blue liquid. She put her finger in the small hole she made then built a layer of ice in it. An ice potion. Lastly she took a green potion. She pointed to a small potted plant making it grow like crazy. She smiled like a mad woman.

"Since, I'm in a good mood I'll give power back to you," Scarlett said. With that she made her mind numb giving power to Patricia. The body changed into the small one of Patricia's who looked weak and tired. She quickly ran out of the room and went to find Eddie. He was in his bedroom. She burst into the room and hugged him.

"Trixie," Eddie said hugging his girlfriend tightly.

"She's killing me!" Patricia hissed quietly. She knew at any moment Scarlett could seize power back.

"She wouldn't kill her host body," Eddie promised.

"She's being evil, what if she gets caught? She'll just turn into me and then I'll look like the bad guy," Patricia exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her, it's you and me for now," He promised kissing Patricia.

"We need to get rid of her," She said.

"Shh, she might hear. Don't worry about her, you can play team evil for a while," He said.

"No, not it is something I need to worry about. I quit team evil for a reason," She said.

"Hey, shhh nothing we can do about it at the moment. I'll find an antidote for you," He promised hugging her. Fabian burst into the room.

"Nina, woke up," He said. Eddie and Patricia looked at each other then ran with Fabian into the room.

Nina was staring at the wall in the plain white room, except she wasn't Nina. She took over her evil personality, Pandora. Pandora is Nina's birth name, named after the Greek myth the women who unleashed all evil into the world so to speak.

"She's Pandora," Eddie said staring at his twin. She was focused on the wall.

On the inside of Patricia, Scarlett was getting excited. Her and Pandora were meant to be a team even though they loath each other.

"Pandora," Fabian called. She turned her head showing twinkling blue eyes. Her eyes turned red as she saw Patricia she could feel Scarlett in her presence. She flew tacking Patricia into the ground. Patricia quickly changed into Scarlett and grabbed Pandora's neck. The two wrestled onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Pandora snarled.

"Just visiting my friend, you should be thanking me. That girl locked away your personality and now you are in control," Scarlett said. Pandora narrowed her now blue eyes thinking. While she did that Scarlett decided to test out her new power by grabbing Pandora wrist and burning it. Pandora hissed and jumped away quickly.

"You evil backstabbing asshole!" Pandora said.

"Oh please you're already healing. Now I have a deal for you me and you world domination," Scarlett said crossing her arms.

"Why should I trust you? From the last I remember you threw me off a building once," Pandora said. Eddie and Fabian raised their eyebrows. Threw her off a building?

"Sweety, you could fly, anyway let's let the past be the past," Scarlett said.

"Fine, now what's with the goofs?" Pandora asked pointing to Eddie and Fabian.

"They're on our side, and then there are others," Scarlett explained. Pandroa walked to Fabian.

"My goody goody personality thinks your cute," Pandora said. From the inside Nina was screaming at Pandora's personality. Pandora brushed the thoughts away.

"Cute?" Fabian mused.

"Yea, but now that we're one person we can be team evil together," Pandora said twirling her bright white hair. If you didn't notice she controls all things winter. Snow, ice, coldness it's a good power for her and that's added onto Nina's mind reading power, strength and flying. Fabian was breathless. "I sense a deeper evil and I want him to come out. Don't you?" Pandora asked blowing cold breath into his face.

"Back off my guys, you aren't using your villainess magic crap on him," Eddiesaid pulling Fabian away.

"Just having some fun, brother. Mother would be very disappointed in you, I mean you still haven't taken over the world and don't reach your full potential evil," Pandora said. Eddie clenched his fist.

"Nina, is my sister not you ice whore," Eddie said. When Nina was Pandora she was a nice person until she was in battle this Pandora is just bitchy.

"Ooh ice whore? Really Eddison? You're just jealous," Pandora said getting in her twins face. He shoved her using all of his rage against her. Pandora slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Eddie grabbed Fabian then dragged him out of the room locking the door. The two villainess stared at them from the inside.

"The two of you need to be shown, who's in charge. I created you, you listen to me," Eddie said. Pandora really pissed him off. He turned on the superpower lock in the room, draining the powers. The two girls winced. Next Eddie lowered shackles which locked them both up in magic, and restraining shackles.

"Until you two get respect or your evil seleves are given back to your nicer selves will be left in there!" Eddie yelled. He could be evil and if they wanted evil he would give them evil.

* * *

_Pandora and Scarlett locked in a room? What comments will be thrown? How will Eddie become more evil? Will the girls save their friends?_

* * *

**_Hey you guys! Last day of school is Friday and it's a half day! More summer updates! Woooooooooooo! Okay so thanks for favorites, comments, follows and plain views. We have 14 favs already so I'm excited! Also I've been thinking of making like a Kim possible HOA story so that'll be action like I just don't know who will be my Kim Possible but I was thinking Patricia be Shego. Since Shego is why I love Supervillians. _**

**_PerfectlyImperfect7: Yay new chapter yay! And well it's like a superhero show we take it episode by episode._**

**_HoAMR: Do you like Pandora?_**

**_Winxjaderamsey: Thank you and yes I am a peddier._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks glad you love!_**

**_Guest: Well technically it's an alter ego._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yay good Patty!_**

**_Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Yay evil Nina and oh yeah._**

**_K drama queen: Scarlett's fun. Evil people are the best. _**

**_DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: I know right but don't worry._**

**_Pure-black-wings: Yeah she is! You like her?_**


	9. Episode 9: Iceage

_Episode 9: Iceage_

* * *

"All your fault," Pandora snarled to Scarlett. Eddie locked them up, powerless.

"Let me get him down here," Scarlett said. She closed her eyes and gave control to Patricia's body. Patricia hung loosely from the chains.

"I'm not unlocking you just because you changed into Patricia," Eddie said. Patricia changed into Scarlett again.

"Whatever," Scarlett said. The two girls sat in silence. Just hanging waiting for Eddie to let them go.

* * *

Meanwhile the unevil girls were stressed out looking for their friends.

"Did the boys steal them?" Amber asked.

"I don't think so," Joy said.

"I have an idea," KT said.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Eddie and Nina's mom, she's evil she would probably know if an evil mastermind had her daughter," KT said.

"Ooh yeah," Amber said.

"Let's take a visit," Joy said.

* * *

Eddie finally released the villanesses. They weren't very happy but were going to play nice.

"So brother, I was thinking of a plan," Pandora cooed.

"What type of plan?" Eddie asked.

"World domination," Pandora said.

"That's my thing," Scarlett snapped.

"We'll be co leaders. Eddie you and your friends or whatever can be on top too," Pandora offered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Eddie asked.

"Because we're partners in crime, right?" Pandora said.

"No not right, on our first evil mission you bailed and became Nina," Eddie said.

"Wuss," Scarlett snorted. Pandora sent a shock of coldness at Scarlett then turned back to her brother.

"Well now Nina is trapped in the back of my mind and I'm all evil. I say we go take over the world," Pandora said.

"What's the plan?" Eddie asked. Pandora held up a large diamond then blew a puff of cold air, freezing it.

"Let's freeze the world over until they swear allegiance, you think you could dig up your ice power?" Pandora said.

"Yea. Didn't one of the vial's you take give you ice powers too?" Eddie said.

"Yea but they aren't strong ice powers," Scarlett said.

"It'll do," Pandora said.

* * *

KT, Joy, Amber, Willow and Mara made it to the maximum security prison Violet Miller was being held in. The villaness of a villanesses. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders.

"So you're the girls my daughter went to," Violet said.

"Do you know what happened to Nina?" Amber asked.

"And Patricia?" Joy added in.

"They're with my son," Violet said simply.

"We haven't seen them all the times we went there," KT said.

"Yea you have," Violet said.

"Wait why do you know all this stuff and you're in jail?" Mara asked.

"She's got all the brain powers you can have," Joy explained. Violet smiled.

"So she can have visions, see the future, mindcontrol, all the fun stuff," Amber said.

"Correct," Violet agreed. "Anyway the girls are in their evil form. Nina is back to being my perfect Pandora and Patricia is Scarlett,"

"What?" Kt asked.

"Its true. My mind is never wrong," Violet said.

"So they went team evil?" Amber asked.

"Not on purpose but its a bit late now. The goodness is contained by the evil persona's," Violet said.

"This is bad," Mara said.

"I quite like it," Violet said. The heroines looked at each other all thinking the same thing. Now what?

* * *

Pandora, Scarlett, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and Eddie stood in the lair. Pandora was telling Fabian all the thing she and her goody goody self thought about him.

"Pandora," Eddie snapped.

"What?" Pandora asked.

"Set the crystal in," Fabian instructed. They had built some machine made to make everything freeze. Pandora took her diamond setting it in place, blowing another wind of ice at it.

The diamond was lowered into the machine then things started to work. Fabian had hacked into a satellite to make the machine spread easily. Outside snow started falling, air getting cooler. Not just where they were but the whole world.

"Time for our demands," Scarlett said.

The villains hacked into all of the worlds computers, phones, tablets, tv's. They gave devious looks.

"Hello," Pandora started.

"We have created a super machine to freeze the world over," Fabian said.

"And only we can stop it," Jerome said.

"We won't stop it though. You have two days to decide if you want to give our alliance or it'll be an apocalypse," Scarlett said.

"So world leaders, if you want your country saved then I suggest you give power to us," Eddie said.

"Or else," Alfie warned.

"Oh and don't try and stop us, or you'll land will be looking like an ice age even quicker," Pandora said. Everyone nodded.

"Goodbye," Scarlett said. The video turned off, hopefully getting the message across. If all went well the world would be in the palm of their hands.

* * *

_**Late and short but at least its something and I want to leave a little mystery. So tada. Hopefully you like it. Thank you so much for the support of the story I love you guys. *In Ellie Woods voice* Oh my god you guys! So awesome. If you haven't seen like Legally Blonde or like the musical version of it then that's not funny but if you get it then that's great.**_

_**xx-JustbeingMexx: Thank you and hope this was sort of fast.**_

_**Pure-black-wings: Greek was the first mythology I was into. And thank you I always wanted to be an ice queen.**_

_**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: Scarlett's very controlling.**_

_**Guest: It's very evily evil and thank you!**_

_**FNRutterHoa: Thanks I like her too and both like him it's just Pandora's is more power driven.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yea he does sort of like Scarlett in the evil way.**_

_**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: Stuggle causes drama which is fun and thank you.**_

_**K drama queen: She's very evil and strong and bitchy. And yeah the girls get it now. Yayy peddie!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love.**_

_**Xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you :).**_

_**HoAMR: Yayy team evil.**_


End file.
